Dream In Red
by Spencersgirl27
Summary: Dante and Lulu, the current struggles that they are and will face. Will they make it through or will something get in their way?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fan fic. I enjoy Dante and Lulu as a couple so much that I have been inspired to write a story about them.(just because 1 episode a day isn't enough when you have that many characters on a show) If you watch General Hospital you will note that much of chapter 1 has come from a recent episode of GH. I have added some and cut some or altered the flow in certain ways but this is the episode that started my inspiration. I in no way own General Hospital or any of the characters associated with it. **

* * *

When she walked into his room in that red dress he knew that was it. He decided that no matter what they would be together. I would find a way to make my new job work. There was no way he could see his life without her in it. Would she trust him? If he could just have one chance he would find a way to calm all her worries and show her that she had nothing to worry about...her family, his family, the job,...they didn't matter only her. Then he starts to think back to those moments before the explosion and feeling like he had lost her before he ever got the chance to be with her.

"Holy Sh__ . Wow. Happy Valentine's Day to me you are smoking hot in that" Dante says looking her up and down.

"Thank you. Well I wasn't planning on debuting this dress at the hospital but given the circumstances we'll just have to make do" Lulu said setting down the bags she was carrying.

"Wow you look beautiful" Dante says mesmerized by the form fitting dress she has on. Lulu laughs at the fact that he can't seem to get past the dress before he can continue with "My uh my attire doesn't really measure up at all," receiving another chuckle from Lulu Dante feels that he should just move on. "Um what did you bring me?" Dante Inquires.

Lulu looks at him with a sly grin on her face so to cover the excitement that she was going to surprise him with an even better valentine's day." You have to close your eyes cause I'm going to set some stuff up so close your eyes "

Dante shuts his eyes as he says "Yes ma'am ahem"

Lulu starts to move about the room when she remembers the flowers that Dante is holding "Oh" she says grabbing them and putting them in his water pitcher and chuckles that she forgot that he was holding them. Then she starts to put out candles and other decorations.

Curious as to what Lulu could be doing Dante asks her "Can I open them yet?"

"No hang on" Lulu answers while still trying to set up what she has brought.

"How about now?" he asks knowing it would annoy her and possibly make this go faster because his curiosity was starting to get the better of him.

"Not now" Lulu replies knowing he's trying to bait her.

Deciding to risk it he peeks out of his eyes at the bag that is resting in his lap. Unable to control his enthusiasm he exclaims "Oh hey you brought food too"

Surprised at what Dante is saying she turns around and sees him reach for the food bag and look in it. "Hey I'm not done. Stop. Close your eyes. Close 'em" she commands hoping that he hasn't seen the rest of what she has started to do.

Dante knows he's been caught but no one has ever tried to surprise him like this. He closes his eyes he'll let Lulu have her way right now because he's sure that it will be worth it in the end. He replies with"Oh sorry ahem"

After lighting the candles and walking over to turn off the lights in the room she finally says "Ok you can open your eyes now ta-da!"

He couldn't believe his eyes, it was Valentine's Day in his hospital room. She is amazing he thought to do this for me. He knew that no matter what he said it wouldn't be the proper thank you. "You brought valentine's day to me you are amazing now please get over here so I can kiss you, "he said.

Lulu walked over to him and kissed him passionately on the lips. This was the reaction that she had wanted him happy and not worrying about everything else in the world. "Happy Valentine's Day. I wanted tonight to be special so it could cheer you up about losing your job and I mean do you think you can possibly forget all the bad stuff for one night?" She asked

"Oh. What bad? What job?" he asked knowing he wasn't being entirely honest with her. As soon as she chuckled he knew he had to tell her. There weren't any secrets between them and he wasn't going to start now. He sighs before he starts nervous about how she will react. Nothing to do but bite the bullet, "You know actually there is something I should probably tell you in the interest of full disclosure." He says and pauses judging her reaction. Not good she looks worried. Too late now got to tell her or she'll assume the worst. "I'm still a cop. You're looking at detective Dante Falconeri of the PCPD. Mac was here earlier and offered me a job. And after a long honest conversation about our expectations he accepted." _Crap _he thinks_ she's not saying anything, not good, but wait its good news she's got to realize this._ "This is a good thing lulu some may even say a cause for celebration." He tries to convince her that it's a good thing.

_He's still a cop, oh crap what about Sonny, my dad, us _she starts to think. _Calm down he needs a reaction from me he thinks I'm not happy for him. _So she finally pulls it together and starts "I know I'm sorry. I'm so… " she pauses to wonder what she is and then continues "I'm so happy for you I think I—" pausing to find the words Lulu is confused "I'm surprised I just it's so great that you're going to be able to do what you love and you're going to work with lucky and…"

She's rambling that's not a good sign. Dante interrupts her thinking he knows what is bugging her "But you're worried about the conflicts it presents with my new family "

It wasn't the only thing she was thinking. He had been honest with her so she knew it was only fair to tell him exactly what she was thinking. "Yeah and not to mention my father Luke Spencer doesn't exactly fall on the right side of the law I just don't want it to --- conflicts for you and me ." She told him knowing that the last part was her greatest fear. A fear she had since Franco took her. The fear that they wouldn't be together.

He knew that look and knew that he wasn't trying to think about them not being together. It just wasn't possible for him to see his life without her. Enough it was valentine's day and it was going to be about them not the rest of it they had plenty of time to think about it later "Look why don't we go with our original plan for tonight block everything out and worry about all that stuff later" voicing his inner thoughts

"I like the sound of that" Lulu said thankful that Dante was giving her the chance to wrap her mind around the whole situation. She was determined not to let this hang in the room

"What else did you bring me?" Dante asked swiftly changing the subject

"Ooh uh just some goodies to make tonight fun," replied Lulu taking a few of the bags off the bed and putting them in a chair nearby.

Grabbing the last bag that was on his bed before she could take it away he looked inside to a sight that he was not expecting. She knew that it would be a bad idea to do physical activity so he wondered why this particular item was in this bag. Not that he didn't want her especially in that dress "Ohh, what? You weren't kidding these are glow in the dark condoms you aren't kidding." He says. He's trying to get a reaction from her and it's worked. She looks like he found something he shouldn't have…_They are for me right _he thinks while she's thinking _I'm going to kill Maxie I told her no._ She swiftly walks over to him to take them away from him. Dante isn't going to let this go though pushing away her hands he comments one more time on the item he has in his hands "You know that's pretty ambitious of you to you know to not to mention a little bit kinky I mean glow in the dark I had no idea "

"This is a mistake please give them back" She says trying to grab them out of his hands.

_I just want to know if she really wants _me he thinks pushing it a little farther. "You know what I didn't think I would be ready for sex tonight but you throw out something like this and..." He's being flirtatious but truthful, he couldn't think of someone he wanted more.

Lulu knows she needs to put a stop to this she has good reason for waiting. "Whoa no relax no no no no no this is not happening" She says as she finally gets the condoms out of Dante's hand and throws them back in the bag "Maxie must have throw them into the bag even I told her there was no chance that this was going to happen."She declares even though her conviction was lost so long ago. But this wasn't where she wanted to be with him.

"What makes you so sure about that?" He asks half in truth and half in amusement due to her reaction.

"You are recovering from major surgery you can't even eat solid foods I don't think sex would be wise at this point." Lulu gave her justification of why they shouldn't have sex, keeping her true reasons to herself.

"I know but seeing this dress on u has already had a really positive effect and I think you know who know what kind of healing could be achieved if we you know just gave it a shot." Dante said not ready to give up on having her. Just to be with her was all he wanted.

"Wow" Lulu said not wanting to believe that the only thing he wanted was sex.

"Lights are off yeah," he says, falling into the all too familiar banter that they had.

"Ok so you really want our first time to be in a hospital bed with glowing condoms?" Lulu asked thinking she had called his bluff.

He thought about it for a second, he just wanted to be with her. Days ago he had been shot and they almost lost each other. What he wouldn't give for just a chance to show her how much she meant to him. "I just want us to have a fist time ok I mean I almost died I don't care about location or anything else at this point" he answered honestly frustrated that he had been shot.

"I'm not going to risk your life again" Lulu answered as though she was a fault for the first time his life was in jeopardy. Dante sighs knowing she's right, why she has to be right is beyond him. "What's wrong? Lulu can see in his eyes that he's not sharing everything he's thinking

"I just want to be with you. " _It was part of the truth_ Dante thought after saying those words.

"You're not healed enough for it. Do I need to get your doctor in here to tell you that?"

"No…I just…" Dante starts not able to look at her. He knows they can't yet no matter how much he wants to. But he doesn't want to admit it to her he just wants to take her in his arms and be with her.

Lulu kisses him. "I need you better before we do this. We won't enjoy ourselves as much if it's in the back of our minds that you're hurt"

"Come here" he says patting the bed next to him.

"You going to behave?" Lulu asks with a sly smile on her face.

"Maybe"

"Then I think that's my cue to go before someone makes me."

He reaches out and grabs her hand "Stay" he says knowing that he seems needy but he doesn't care he wants to tell her everything in his head if it would give him just a few more minutes with her. Just to hold her for a few more minutes that would be enough for tonight just long enough to convince her or maybe it was to convince himself that they had enough time. It sure didn't seem like it lately though, it seemed like everything was against them.

"You need your rest"

"I need you…Just stay a little while longer"

She sees how serious he is when he says that he needs her. She knows that there isn't anyone else for her but him. She leans into him and whispers to him "You have me." Before she can fully pull away he pulls her back into a kiss. They start to lose themselves in the passion of the moment until there is a rapid beeping.

"Now that's embarrassing" He says as she pulls away. But his heart rate starts to go back to normal just not soon enough. The door opens to reveal Dr. Weber and two nurses.

"Do I even have to ask?"Dr. Weber asks.

"Would you believe it was just a kiss?" Lulu asks

Dr. Weber gives her a look that says no. Then to Dante he says "Look you're not strong enough for certain physical activities I thought that was self explanatory since we opened your chest and you died on the table. But since you don't seem to have common sense I'm going for straight forward. "Looking at both of them he says "Sex is one of those certain physical activities that is prohibited until I say otherwise. Any more alarms and I'm banning her for the duration of your stay. Understand?"

Both agree with nodding their heads. Dante too pissed off to speak because the doctor had decided to make his sex life public knowledge. Lulu because she was embarrassed that they had been caught not doing what everyone thought they were doing. The doctor leaves along with the nurses.

"Okay on that note I think I should go before we set off anymore machines" Lulu says

"You coming back tomorrow?"

"Try and stop me"

"Never"

Lulu bends over and kisses Dante on the forehead and then walks out of the room, leaving him thinking about her and what can be. Hours later doctors are rushing back into his room.

* * *

**A/N: I would appreciate Reviews. Also I am posting Chapter 2 of this story on the same day as chapter one because I originally wrote the first two chapters together before deciding where to split them. I am currently working on Chapter 3. Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: In chapter 2 you will see references to prior events such as Lulu's kidnapping and Dante's shooting. All referenced events happened as portrayed on the show unless otherwise written. As much as I would enjoy it I do not own GH or any of the characters on the show. **

* * *

"_Lulu! Lulu!"_

"_Dante!"_

_He hears his name being called and runs in the direction of the voice. He sees her suddenly everything explodes. No not Lulu. Anyone but her he thinks. The rubble is heavy on his chest making it hard for him to breath. _

"_Lulu!?" He calls out wondering where she was. He strains to hear but there is nothing to hear. Then light sounds come to his ears. Its voices but they don't sound like her. Suddenly there is Sonny pulling him out of the debris. The EMTs are not far behind putting him on a stretcher. "Lulu...Where's Lulu?" he asks to anyone in general. _

_No one answers him. They won't even look at him. No he thinks not her anyone but her. It should have been him, she should live he should die. He starts screaming her name and crying. _

"_Dante! Dante!"_

Suddenly in the room of Dante Falconeri the alarms start blaring as he tosses and turns in his sleep. Dr. Webber seriously is going to give those two a stronger talking to before booting Lulu out he thinks as entering the room. Then he realizes the only person in the room is Dante. "Dante! Dante!" he yells trying to wake the young man up. After a few minutes of yelling and shaking him Dr. Webber is finally able to wake Dante up. Dante looks around the room and tries to remember what is going on but he can't shake the dream. The only thing going through his mind is where is Lulu? Is she alright?

"Lulu…Where's Lulu?" Dante asks as Epiphany enters the room.

"I think I saw her going home. "

"Are you sure?" Dante asked still not sure if what had just happened was a dream. Worried that even if it was a dream that maybe it was a bad omen, that something had happened to her on the way home. _God please not Lulu let her be safe please_ Dante silently prayed.

(Across town in Lulu's apartment a phone rings)

"Hello." She says groggily, she had been trying to sleep. While she wasn't doing a great job of it she had finally fallen asleep from sheer exhaustion when the phone began to ring. _I'm going to kill Kate_ she thought _not even in town and the woman is still bugging me._

"Lulu this is Epiphany at General Hospital"

Lulu is instantly awake and starting to pull out clothes to wear. A pair of jeans and a green sweater nice enough that Maxie wouldn't yell about her soiling Crimson's good name. "Is he ok?" she asks stripping out of her pajamas

"He is disoriented from a dream he had. He won't do anything the doctor or I am asking. He just keeps asking about you. Normally I wouldn't ask but if you could just…" Epiphany starts grumbling because normally her patients had enough common sense to behave.

"I'll be right over to calm him down." She says and hangs up without saying goodbye. Pulling on her sweater and flinging her hair into a ponytail. She's dressed and with one look around the room grabbing her purse, her shoes and keys. She barely notices Maxie's question as she is running out of the apartment in a haze of worry.

(Back at General Hospital)

"Doc I don't know what made my heart rate jump. Can you just let me be please?" he didn't even feel like trying to joke his way out of this. He just wanted them to leave so he could call Lulu; if he could just hear her voice he thought he'd be okay.

"Dante..." a breathless voice comes from the doorway.

He looks up at his name flowing from the most beautiful disheveled angel in his life. "Hey what are you doing here?" He asks as he simultaneously lets out the breath he's been holding and thanks God that she's here.

Looking at the door Doctor Weber is relieved. Maybe this girl could get him to say what happened, why his heart rate went through the roof. He knew that he should be putting his patient first but his sister kept creeping into his mind. Well might as well give them a chance to talk and maybe she'll be able to get it out of him. "I'll give you a minute." Dr Webber says before stopping by Lulu and whispering "He won't say what happened"

She looked at the doctor and nodded knowing the doctor wanted to find out what happened. "Well Epiphany called to tell me that you weren't behaving. So why don't you tell me why."' She said while sitting down on the edge of the bed. _If I got called her because he was having fun by himself I'm going to kill him myself _she thought remembering their kiss from earlier tonight

"Oh man...she shouldn't have called you. It's stupid." Dante said while rolling his eyes that the nurse had called Lulu to put him in line. Could everyone see it? Could everyone see that he seemed to hold his breath until she walked through that door and he knew she was ok?

"Well I'm here so share." Lulu said not letting the subject go on that statement. Dante wasn't going to skirt around the subject, Lulu wanted to know what had bugged him. Had one of his parents been in here after she left? She remembered last night when she left they were sitting in the lobby.

"I had a dream…It was too real. I don't want to talk about it. I just want …." He starts and instead of finishing he kisses her. "You know you're beautiful no matter what is going on?" He desperately wants to just keep kissing her and forget about his dream.

"Thank you and nice change of subject." She says brushing a few locks of hair out of his eyes "I'll let you slide this time if you promise to let the doctor do what he needs to do. Deal?"

He looks at her and thanks God that she can't see straight through him. Then he thanks God again that she's here and wants to be with him. "If he has to." He says trying to brush the entire thing out of his mind knowing full well that sleep wouldn't come again unless she stayed.

Before she goes to get Dr. Webber she turns and looks at him thoughtfully before saying "It was just a dream it's not real." He looks at the door stunned did she know? How could she know? He hadn't said anything. He's still staring at the spot she had vacated pondering this when she returns with the doctor. After several minutes of poking prodding and questioning the doctor finally leaves.

"You feel like telling me what's going on" Lulu asks after the doctor had left. She knows something is still bugging Dante because his answers to the doctor were short and clipped not his usual bantering self. Now Lulu was determined that he would tell her a little about what was going on. At least when she phrased the question she had kept her promise and not mentioned the dream.

"Nothing, you're right it was just a dream" Dante said closing his eyes in case they gave away something. Dante somehow knew that she wouldn't let this dream go.

"That bad huh?" Lulu said watching him close his eyes. When he didn't answer she just kept talking. "You know that it was just a dream. You're okay and you're alive. Everything is fine. I'm here for you." She stared at him his eyes still closed and carefully brushed the hair out of his face.

Dante opened his eyes because he realized that she thought that he had dreamed about himself getting shot, not about the possibility that she could have died. "Yeah I'm good now that you're here. Can you stay for just a while longer?" He asked knowing she probably needed some real sleep but unwilling to be without her.

"I'll stay until you fall asleep or until Epiphany comes in to kick me out whichever comes first." She says looking all too serious at him. What had he dreamt about that was still bugging him. Honestly at first she thought it was Sonny shooting him but it seemed like it was something else. Whatever it was he wasn't going to sleep without her there. Looked like extra coffee tomorrow when working.

"Come closer." He said. When she was close enough he took her hand. He needed to touch her and make sure that she was real. If he was going to sleep then her hand in his would keep him anchored to reality. Dante knew he wanted to keep Lulu there all night, him getting shot was nothing to him, but the thought of losing her was enough to make him want to die. Knowing this he wasn't sure if he'd remember to fight if she wasn't here.

Lulu sat there watching him try to sleep. It was like five minutes and then he'd almost shake himself awake to make sure she was still there. Not knowing what else to do she woke him up. "Move over." She said. He looked at her groggily and questioningly before he complied with her request. Slipping out of her shoes she climbed next to him in bed and rested her head on his shoulder. "Let me know if you're in pain. Otherwise just sleep" she said into his chest closing her eyes tightly and breathing deeply. He was so surprised that she did this the only thing he could do was wrap his arms tightly around her and kiss the top of her head. Closing his eyes he finally fell to sleep knowing that she was alive and safe in his arms. Eventually she felt him start to relax which let her relax too. They were both asleep when someone came to the door.

* * *

**A/N: There is chapter 2. Please Review. I am currently working on chapter 3 so it will take a little longer than the time between chapter 1 and chapter 2. Just out of curiousity when you review let me know who you think is at the door even if that's the only thing you put in your review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: here I thought that I was going to be a while before I could finish chapter 3 I was still trying to shape it. I know that this is a bit shorter than my other chapters but I ended up rewriting nearly havlf the chapter and now I realize that this story has taken on a life of it's own. I'm in the process of writing the next chapter now. I know I may not always be so quick with my updates but right now it's just flowing. Which surprises me since I didn't get to see any of my favorite couple on tv today (sadly they weren't interacting today). In the end I do not own GH or any of the characters in it. Enjoy and Review when you get to the end of the chapter **

* * *

He looked through the doorway to Dante's room. His eyes fell on a sight that made him feel like he was intruding on a private moment. There was his son, the man he had shot, asleep with Lulu Spencer, a woman that he thought of as a daughter. He felt strange looking at that sight wanting to talk to his son but knowing that he should leave them be. Sonny Corinthos had almost made up his mind to leave when his son's eyes suddenly flew open, the horror and fear in them was too much. _Of course he was fearful I shot him_ Sonny thought.

Lulu felt restless there was something wrong. Suddenly she felt Dante stiffen. Dante had opened his eyes to see Sonny Corinthos standing in the doorway. A strange look on the Mobster's face, almost like guilt, but Dante doubted that it was from shooting him. Dante struggled to get his emotions in check; he had started into the dream again only to be awoken when Lulu shifted. Now here he was defenseless looking at the man who he hated to have to call his father.

"What do you want?" Dante asked quietly. Lulu opened her eyes and saw Sonny standing at the end of the bed. Confused as to what he was doing there she only sat up and moved to the chair next to the bed.

"I just wanted to talk to you. I didn't know if you would be asleep so I stopped by. They said that you had some problems earlier and I wanted to make sure…" Sonny started. He was worried when Dr. Weber had told him that Dante's heart had been overstressed twice the night before. Now even more worried because Lulu had told Olivia that she was going home and that Dante was resting because he was tired and not to disturb him unless absolutely necessary. Sonny looked at the young woman trying to wake up in the chair, something had happened to bring her back to his son's side.

"Look we may be related by blood but it gives you no right to care what happens to me. You shot me and that is something we will never move past." Dante interrupts. He wants Sonny to leave. He had no right to be there. No right to interrupt them, not that they had been doing anything. Dante's anger flares as he sees Sonny's eyes flicker to Lulu, his father shouldn't' be allowed that privilege.

"I know that you don't like me…" Sonny tried again. He just wanted to know who his son really was. He was realistic and knew the probably would never agree on anything but this was still his son. He wanted the chance that maybe just maybe they could have a good relationship.

"Don't like you?" Dante asked. "How about despise, detest, or even hate? You have no idea how I feel." Dante spat out while the machine next to him started beeping.

"Sonny, you need to go." Lulu said before turning her attention to Dante. She knew that he had to calm down all this stress was not good. Not hearing Sonny move she turned "Now Sonny! I mean it. You're upsetting him and it's not good." Lulu glared at Sonny until he turned in defeat and left. Turning her attention back to Dante, "Calm down, he's gone, you can breathe now."

Dante knew better he wasn't gone. He wouldn't be gone until he was behind bars. "No he's not gone. He's just not in this room. He'll be back; he still wants to convince me that I shouldn't testify against him."

Lulu sighs; she knew how Dante got about his father. She turned away from Dante walking to shut the door, at the door she saw Dr. Weber coming down the hall and shook her head at him and mouthed _he's fine._ The doctor stopped at this and gave her a questioning look. Lulu just shut the door and turned back around. Dante was going to have to be strong enough to listen to her right now. She detested Sonny, hated him for the fact that he might have taken Dante away from her. Yet she couldn't help thinking about her own father and Lucky. Dante and Sonny would never see eye to eye but maybe if they just listened to each other then they could know what the other was really thinking. No she wouldn't help Sonny convince Dante to purger himself but maybe they just need to know why they enjoy their jobs. Understand each other and agree to disagree like her father and brother did. They weren't the best examples but at least they didn't hate each other so much that they could stand to be in the same town. "Ok we need to talk," Lulu said, knowing full well that this subject could cause their first real fight.

"How come that doesn't sound good" Dante asked studying her features. They weren't revealing much but it just seemed ominous those words coming out of her mouth.

"Ok I want you to promise that you'll hear me out, and at least consider what I have to say." Lulu said pausing for his response.

"I'm listening." Dante responded. He was getting angrier, somehow he had an inkling of what Lulu was going to say and he didn't think he'd like it.

"First I want you to know that whatever you decide I will stand by you. However I want you to consider talking to Sonny…"Lulu started but was interrupted by a scoff from Dante. She put a finger to his lips "You said you would listen. I'm not saying relationship but what if he doesn't go to prison, for whatever reason, can you both stand to be in the same town, or the same room. This is not a very big place, maybe if he understood who you are and you understood who he is then you could just exist and not bother each other. I know that your job may cause some interaction and if you can't put your anger behind you then you can't do your job as well, or even heal." Lulu looked at Dante and saw the fire blazing in his eyes. "I know my father and my brother are not on the same side of the law and they have a strained relationship at best but at least they can exist in the same town. Okay I've had my piece and if you say you want me to go I will."

Dante wanted to punch something. The girl that he loved, or maybe he just thought he did, was siding with his father. How could she? What had his father done to get to her? He just stares at her with anger burning in his eyes, then he sees it the worry in her eyes. "Why are you worried?" Dante asked giving her the illusion that he was actually considering what she was saying.

"I'm worried that you think I'm taking sides. I'll let you know right now that I'm always on your side. I just don't want you carrying around all that anger. It's not who you are." Lulu said looking straight back into his eyes that barely showed any emotion to her. She could feel her heart breaking looking into those eyes, she had just gotten him back and now with a few words she was losing him again.

"Look I'm not going to have a relationship with him. I'm not going to talk to him unless necessary. I'm not going to let him effect the life I'm building in this town specially my new job." Dante said, purposefully leaving Lulu out of his plans.

"Ok fine that's your choice…"

"Yes it is my choice and you can't change it." He knew he couldn't hold it any longer the anger that he felt towards her was bubbling to the surface so he let it go "What did he do that made you want this? Wh…"

"Don't you dare Dante Falconeri. Don't you even dare. I am purely concerned with the fact that every time that man comes in here that he sends your heart rate through the roof and that's a bad thing. I'm not trying to get you to do anything. I just want you to be safe and alive." Lulu screamed at him. Dante was frustrating her, and Lulu had reached her breaking point of just sitting back and keeping her mouth shut about what was happening. Calming herself down from screaming she gave him an evil glare and continued. "When I found out what he did I wanted to kill Sonny for it. And hell if I hadn't been pulled off of him then I would have killed him right there in the hospital lobby. How dare he take you away from me was the only thing I could think. I worry about you but I'm done walking around on eggshells. If I'm going to stand by you no matter what decisions you make then I should be able to have some input."

Dante's anger flared. How dare she yell at him. She was the one siding with her father. "Really so you're telling me that you should rule my life. That I should just take your opinion of Sonny and make it mine. No way!"

"Why are you so stubborn?" Lulu asked frustrated that he had gone back on his promise to listen to her. He was jumping to major conclusions in her opinion

"Why are you being a …"Dante started

"Stop right now Dante Angelo Falconeri. I know that you aren't going to say what I think is coming out of your mouth right there cause I raised my son better." Olivia yelled over her son's comment because she knew that deep down no matter what had caused this fight Dante loved Lulu.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so it was Sonny at the door, I just see him as someone who tends to lurk around watching people. **

**I expect and will accept criticism for the fight that Lulu and Dante have. Before you berate me let me explain that I enjoy Lulu and Dante as a couple but they never fight it's almost too perfect. They have too much passion for them not to fight about something. Plus when I watch the show it's like Lulu is biting her tongue around Dante so as not to upset him, it just rubs me the wrong way. I don't want them to argue the entire time but I think that eventually they will fight about Sonny and this is my take on it.**

**Thank you for your reviews and please review more. Tell me what you like or don't like. I will take all compliments or criticisms into consideration. **

**Also I wanted to let you know that when I originally started this chapter it was to be the last. But I got stuck on how to end it and then I just cut about half the chapter and saved it in a different document - just cause I may use some of it later- When I started to write again it ended up that the story took on a life of it's own. I'll try and update soon as I can but I want to make sure that I have a beginning to another chapter before I come back to do any rewrites so I know where my chapter should be going. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: In response to reviews, yes I know that they (Dante and Lulu) do fight but since Dante has been hurt there have been certain incidents that seem to have Lulu biting her tongue. Or saying ok just to "stand by her man" as in the conversation that she had with Carly. I just think that she's keeping some opinions to herself rather than rock the boat right now. Understandable but annoying since she doesn't want Dante to think of her as fragile and here she is treating him like he'll die if she says that she doesn't agree with him. I understand that not everyone sees what I see when I watch the show and I don't see what you see. Thank you all for your reviews they help in writing.**

**Anyway I know there isn't much Dante and Lulu interaction in this but I think they need a couple hours to cool off from their fight. I don't think that you can just have a fight and turn around an make up otherwise you're holding on to the fight not understanding which causes more arguements. I dont' own General Hospital or the characters used here. **

* * *

"Ma, don't this isn't about you."

"Oh how wrong you are son. I know that whatever anger you are putting on this young lady" Olivia touched Lulu's shoulder as started in on him, "isn't directed to her it's directed to me or to your father. " Ignoring all of his gauffing she turned to Lulu. "Can I have a moment alone with my son Lulu?"

"Uh yeah I have to go home and get ready for work anyway. " Lulu said turning to go.

Olivia stopped her at the door with a hug and whispered to her "Don't take it personally it's not you. Don't be mad at him for too long cause he doesn't mean to be mad at you." When she pulled back and looked at Lulu she noticed that the young woman couldn't meet her eyes. Lulu practically flew out of the room. "Alright now that you can't direct your anger at someone who doesn't deserve it you want to tell your mom what's going on or do I have to go to the MetroCourt and pull it out of Lulu."

That was not a look that he wanted to see on his mom's face. Sure he was mad at her but that was almost a look of disgust. "Sonny came by." Dante said as if it explained it all.

"So how does that make it so that you are willing to call the woman you love names that you should never call a woman? Huh how does that justify what I just walked into?" Olivia asked taking her son's hand and sitting down on the bed. "I've never seen you treat a woman like that. I raised you differently."

Dante couldn't look at his mom she was right, he had treated Lulu horribly but he couldn't see past the fact that she was siding with his father. Taking his hand from her he crossed his arms defensively and said, "She asked me to talk to Sonny."

"Oooh" Olivia said knowing it was a hard subject for her son. "What did she say exactly?"

"Something about talking to Sonny. Her dad and Lucky and their relationship. That I wouldn't be able to do my job correctly being angry with Sonny."

"I have to tell you that I see her point. Luke and Lucky are not on the same side of the law but they at least can be in the same room without exploding at each other 90 percent of the time. Maybe in time you could have that with your father. "

"Well at least it doesn't surprise me coming from you. You think Sonny walks on water. I'm not having a relationship with him. One way or another he's going to jail." Dante said.

"Ok no one said relationship or at least I'm sure that I didn't. I only want you to leave the anger behind because one day it may be too much for you and the tables might turn. You might be holding the gun and I wouldn't want you to just shoot your father without thinking, just because you are angry and can't control it."

Dante couldn't believe it his mom actually thought that he would just shoot someone in cold blood. He wasn't his father. "I'm not him Ma. I don't want to discuss this anymore."

"We won't discuss your father anymore. However what you did to Lulu that's not a done subject. She wasn't trying to make you angry by saying any of it. I've seen you react when he's here and it isn't good for you right now in your condition. It's too much stress and Lulu knows that stress is not good for you and if I'm right she breached the subject to try and find a way to make sure you recover." Olivia said hoping that was truly Lulu's intention. Olivia had never seen her son like he was with Lulu. Lulu made Dante even better than he was if that was even possible. Olivia knew that this was the relationship that she wanted for her son.

"I thought we weren't discussing Sonny anymore. "

"We aren't discussing him we are discussing Lulu and how much she cares about you. She cared enough to risk her relationship with you in order to try and make you understand what she was seeing." Olivia said with conviction. "Tell you what you think about it and see if I'm wrong."

Dante mumbled a response that sounded a lot like yeah right sure but Olivia had not waited to hear it she had gotten up and walked out of her son's room. Olivia was on too much of a mission, she had a couple of people she needed to speak with before she could talk to her son again.

Dante laid in his bed not able to sleep. Had it just been last night that he couldn't live without Lulu? How had things gotten so messed up? He knew how Sonny. The man had to weasel his way into everything and now he was ruining his relationship with Lulu. He knew the thought wasn't true as soon as it came to his mind. Sonny was Dante's problem and no matter what Dante had promised himself that his anger wouldn't touch his relationship with Lulu. Somehow he had broken that promise, but Sonny just brought this uncontrollable surge of anger in him. Lulu didn't deserve to be on the other side of that anger. He wanted to go and tell her that he shouldn't have been so angry but he was stuck lying in bed unable to leave. While trying very hard to sleep so that he could just forget what had happened Dante kept pondering what Lulu had said finally realizing that she had a point if they were going to be involved then they needed to be able to give each other input on different situations. Somehow he knew there would come a time he wanted his two cents about what she did, just so he could make sure that she was protected. He picked up his cell to call Lulu.

(Across town at Crimson's offices)

"Lulu, just who I wanted to see," Olivia said stepping into the offices, "You think we could have lunch. I think we need to talk." Olivia knew this would be the easiest person that she had to talk to today.

"I don't know Olivia. I think Kate has some things that I need to do. " Lulu said. She knew that it was over between her and Dante, but here Olivia was trying to mend something that couldn't be mended. Lulu knew she just had to forget about him and to just get on with her life.

Olivia decided to take matters in her own hands. She went into her cousins' office and shut the door. "Connie, I'm taking Lulu to lunch now."

"So now you're running my business?" Kate says to Olivia

"No now I'm saving my son's relationship. Tomorrow we'll discuss what is your business and what isn't." Olivia said walking out the door. "Let's go" she said to Lulu grabbing the girl at the elbow.

"Hey, I 'm …."

"Coming to lunch with me." Olivia finished the young girl's sentence as the phone started ringing.

"Hello Crimson. Maxie Jones speaking," Maxie spoke into the phone as she saw Olivia drag Lulu off to the elevator. _Good_ Maxie thought as the doors closed she hadn't yet been able to get Lulu to open up and maybe Olivia could. "I'm sorry could you please hold" she continued as the phone on Lulu's desk rang.

(In the restaurant at the MetroCourt)

"This is nice." Olivia started. "Just the two of us, we can finally talk about everything."

"Olivia, you saw part of what happened today. He's so angry with me and doesn't want anything to do with me." Lulu tried to end the conversation before it started.

"Look I've heard his side, now I want to hear yours because I know there are two sides to every story and I'm not making a decision till I hear both."

"Fine short version, Sonny came by, Dante got upset, I made Sonny leave and then I made things worse." Lulu said.

"What did you say to Dante exactly? He was really vague and I'm pretty sure that was because he's a Falconeri and pretty much just too hard headed to listen."

"I told him that he should talk to Sonny, not a relationship but maybe if they could just listen and then maybe they could both exist in this town without things escalating like they did before. I just want him to stay and I'm afraid if his anger gets the best of him then he won't be able to." Lulu explained to Olivia.

"Like I said my son is hard headed and stubborn. But I have never seen him as happy as he is with you. As a mother I couldn't ask for a better woman for my son. Mostly because you're just as stubborn and you won't let him get away with anything." Olivia had known she was right. "Look do yourself a favor tonight when you get off of work you go to the hospital and see him. If I know anything it's that my son is probably beating himself up over the way he treated you."

"I don't know. He's not going to want to see me."

"You let him tell you that tonight. " Olivia said. "Now if I have your word that you are going to see him tonight I have to go there are a few more things I have to handle."

"I don't know. It's just a waste of time."

"Just consider it…" Olivia started and then her cell rang. Looking at the caller ID she saw it was Sonny. "Lulu I have to take this, just give him the chance to apologize." Getting up from the table Olivia walked away from the young woman before she had a chance to say no. "Yes Sonny." Olivia said answering her phone while getting on the elevator to leave the hotel.

Lulu watched Olivia leave. She didn't want to get up from the table, there was no where she really wanted to be right now. Work had Kate and her demands plus Maxie and her questions. Home was too quiet and she would still think about everything too much. She couldn't bear to go back to him, he hated her. She had been staring at her plate for a good five minutes deciding what would be the least painful to do. "Well I don't think you're going to find your answer there." Lulu looked up startled, she hadn't seen Maxie even sit down. "You forgot your cell and you've missed a few calls."

"Maxie I don't want to deal with Kate right now." Lulu said putting her head to her hands.

"I wasn't speaking about Kate." Maxie said handing Lulu her phone.

"Then who…"

"Just keep an open mind." Maxie said. "Oh and take the rest of the day off Kate's trying to get back at Olivia and I don't want her involving you."

Lulu lowers her eyes to the screen 5 missed calls all of them from Dante. 2 text messages. She opens the first text. _I need to talk to you._ She opens the second thinking there's no way. The second message only has one word. _Please._

_

* * *

_

**_A/N: Working on more!_ Please Review all compliments and criticism welcome.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: First I want to appoligize that it took so long my mom is in the hospital. I'm sorry for the short chapter but this is most of what I had before she went in. I think it will be at least a week before I post again. But I wanted to get this part of the story out there. **

**Ok note on the story line. I've rearranged a few things in the timeline of the show and where they happened. Just stretching out the time between events in order to keep them in the outlying story. I do not own GH or the characters **

* * *

"What are you doing here?" He asked gathering his things to go to the hospital for another chance to talk to Dante. This might be the last before he went to trial.

"Sonny, where are you going?" Olivia asked even though she knew full well that Sonny was going to see Dante the man had not given up on trying to force himself at his son.

"To see Dante." Sonny answered figuring it might give him an answer to his question. "And you are here because?"

"You need to leave Dante alone." Olivia said. "No don't say anything. Just listen today when I stopped by his room Lulu was trying to at least find a way for you two to coexist. She isn't going to force the issue cause when she started Dante took all that anger that he has for you and directed it at her."

"Is he ok? What about Lulu?" Sonny asked he never meant to come between the two of them. He knew that Lulu wouldn't fight for Sonny to have a relationship with Dante but would protect his son from everything including his own stubbornness.

"They'll work it out. You butting heads like this with Dante is not going to work. You let him come to you. He's stubborn and the harder you push the harder he'll push back." Olivia said not wanting to give Sonny any information on her son but knowing that she had to keep this man away from her son while recovering. For everyone's sake.

"Liv, I'm just trying to get to know him it's not my fault that he decided to fight with Lulu." Sonny said denying any fault as usual.

"Look, your son decided to start spouting words that even you would have beat him up for. The way he treated her was not the way I raised him and not the way he would normally act. Between the stress of him recovering and you shoving yourself down his damn throat he's fighting a losing battle to recover. Now for the sake of Dante I'm going to ask this just once. Leave him alone and let him come to you." Olivia said knowing if Sonny said anything in response besides ok she would have to take some serious action.

Sonny looked at Olivia in disbelief. She couldn't be serious about what she was asking. He couldn't turn his back on a son that already hated him. He opened his mouth to say something and then quickly shut it at Olivia's glare. He sighed best to give her what she wants for now, but not without some consideration. "One condition." He said.

"I don't know that you're in the position to make deals. But I'll consider it." Olivia said knowing that if she didn't hear Sonny out then he would never agree.

"When he's recovered I want you to do me the favor of telling me and if I'm in jail then you make him visit me just once. Just so I can have one last attempt at trying to know my son." Sonny said knowing he would have one last chance then he would back down.

"I'll do what I can but you need to stay away." Olivia said knowing that it would be impossible to get her son to visit his father in jail without kidnapping him and forcing him to go. That was something she would worry about if Sonny kept his promise and if he went to jail.

(Across town at General Hospital)

God Dante hated that he was mad at her. He didn't want to be but the whole subject of his father had him on fire. He took a deep breath, Lulu was right, not about his father, but that if she was going to stand by her then she deserved some input. Why was he letting this man come between them, it wasn't what he wanted. He hadn't heard back from her since he had text her. Sure he had talked to Maxie but the only thing he knew for sure was that Lulu was seriously upset. Maxie wouldn't tell him where she was just that she had gone to have lunch with someone. Then before she started in on him about what his intentions were Dante hung up and tried Lulu's cell. Apparently it wasn't on her so he left her several messages and ended up texting her. Why couldn't she answer? Who was she with? It was killing him that he had caused everything bad in this situation. Hearing a noise in the doorway he looked up. "Hey come here," he said patting the bed next to him. He almost couldn't believe his eyes there was Lulu standing in his doorway. She moved into the room but didn't sit. He sighed because he could see how hurt she was in her eyes this was something that he had to fix, he hadn't meant to put that hurt in her eyes.

"You okay?" Lulu asked.

"Yeah, how about you?" Dante asked trying to keep the mood light. "Been trying to get a hold of you to tell you something."

"What another one of your cheesy pick up lines?" Lulu asked stoning herself for the response that she expected.

"You're right" he said looking in her eyes "You're right that if you're going to stand by me that you should have some input. I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions. Forgive me?" He asked he knew that he couldn't blame her for wanting him safe since he was staying in town.

She couldn't hide the shock that passed over her face, Lulu was surprised that he wasn't mad at her like she thought he would be. She had thought for sure that he would be yelling at her to leave and never come back or telling her that they shouldn't be together ever. Sure she was happy that she wasn't but she didn't know if they could get past this hurdle in their relationship. "I don't know. I'm still trying to wrap my head around what happened. "

"I shouldn't have gotten that angry with you. You were just trying to keep me safe, and I took anger that should have been directed at someone else and put it towards you." Dante reached out to take her hand but she wouldn't reach back. "What can I do to make this better?" he asked realizing she wasn't going to make this easy.

"Accept my apology for pushing the subject before you were fully healed." She said knowing full well that the whole argument had started because she hadn't been able to bite her tongue any longer. Just sitting there and watching the stress he was putting himself through had been enough. She had let the Sonny idea slip at least it had been her least controversial opinion. There were so many ideas in her head because she couldn't stand seeing Dante being torn apart by this anymore.

"I'm going to quote you on this 'I'm not that fragile'. I think was how you put it. "Dante knew that she probably wouldn't give up on this but at least he knew she wasn't siding with his father. She just worried about him. That amazed him that she had put their relationship on the line because she felt this was that important for him.

"You almost died, you're a little fragile." Lulu said.

Dante pulled her in and gave her a knee weakening kiss. "I'm getting stronger by the hour." He said with that certain twinkle in his eye. "So our first fight…"

"Yeah. Our first fight." Lulu said smiling at him.

"Really cause I was hoping for some hot make-up…" Dante started lustily.

"Oh you can stop right there. One kiss and I almost killed you." She laughed knowing that no matter what had happened that they were now okay. He had returned to his usual flirtatious self.

"Yeah but what a way to go, wrapped in your arms our lips touching."

"Tell you what when you're all better then you can pick a fight just for that reason" Lulu said figuring he would forget before he got released.

"Promise?"

"Promise"

Dante pulled her in for another kiss. Suddenly there was a clearing of a throat. They pulled apart and saw that Luke Spencer was standing there.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Lulu asked

"Well I figured I'd check on Dante since I was already here."

"Thank you" Dante said.

"Already here?" Lulu asked.

"Lucky brought Elizabeth in. He called and said he needed to talk."

"Why is Lucky with her?" Lulu asked, well in truth she spat out.

"I don't know. I haven't been over to see them yet I came here first. "

"He asked you to talk to him" Lulu stated. She couldn't believe that Sonny would stoop so low as to ask her father to talk to Dante.

"No he didn't. He did ask my advice about how to connect with you Dante. I simply told him that every situation is different. I thought that Dante might like to know the reason why is because he doesn't think he has much time and would like to know his son, not convince him of anything but just know him." Luke said not even pausing to see if they wanted to hear anything. Luke had a sinking feeling that if Dante was anything like his daughter then he was stubborn to a fault and wouldn't want to hear any of it. Luke figured if he tossed it out there even if it fell on deaf ears it was at least out there. "I'm going to find your brother" Luke kissed his daughter on the head and left the room.

"Bye Dad." Lulu said as he left. She didn't know if she believed what he said, there was definitely some alternative motive up Sonny's sleeve.

"You believe him?" Dante asked after a few minutes. He had tried to tune it out but couldn't.

"I believe that Sonny told him exactly those words. Whether Sonny was being truthful or not is another question." Lulu said confident that her dad wasn't trying to gain an upper hand here. She stared distractedly at the door wondering what was up Sonny's motive and why talk to her dad.

* * *

**A/N: Spoiler: I am not going to put Luke and Lucky's conversation about elizabeth in the next chapter. It would flow the same I just changed the location so that I could put Luke at the hospital because I don't see him going to visit Dante unless he had an excuse or he was already there. Reviews are always welcome.**

**I'll update as soon as I can. I'm still trying to write while at the hospital but am distracted. **


End file.
